


Stowaway

by Sumi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The last thing Kassandra expected to find below deck of the Andrestia was a sleeping Phoibe.





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).

The last thing Kassandra expected to find below deck of the Andrestia was a sleeping Phoibe. She was still recovering from the grievous injuries received during assassination attempt Kassandra barely thwarted.

If she had been only a second or two late, Phoibe would have succumbed to her wounds. The last thing Kassandra wanted to express towards the girl was anger, but she was supposed to be in Athens recovering.

Traveling aboard the Andrestia in these waves was the farthest from safe anyone could get. Leave it to Phoibe to follow and put herself in even more danger.

"Kassandra, are you going to stand there staring or finally shout at me?" Phoibe asked.

Kassandra threw her hands up in the air and let out a growl of frustration. "Malaka, Phoibe! What were you thinking leaving Athens in your condition?!"

The girl shifted, plastering a grin on her face. Phoibe masked her pain well but Kassandra could see how tender the wound still was. "I was thinking that I'd be safer with you."

"Phoibe have you forgotten I am being chased by a cult that wants me dead?" Kassandra countered, voice strangely calm. "You would be safer on Kephallonia with Markos!"

A laugh escaped Phoibe that ultimately ended with a hiss of pain. "Kassandra, don't make me laugh. It continues to hurt as if Zeus himself had been the one to strike me down."

Kassandra sighed, feeling her anger slipping away. It was impossible to stay angry at Phoibe for long. She pinched the bridge of her nose and realized she had no one to blame but herself. Phoibe looked up to Kassandra. She adored her and the feeling was mutual. Why wouldn't she want to follow her to the ends of Greece?

"Still Phoibe… to hide in my ship? You could've gotten yourself hurt worse than you already are!"

Phoibe pursed her lips. "Would you have said yes if I asked?"

The look Kassandra have her must've been enough of an answer because Phoibe just grinned. Of course Kassandra would've said no. Phoibe, being the clever girl she was, knew this. It was why she moved straight to sneaking on board the Andrestia.

"Let's get you to the crew quarters," Kassandra muttered, voice dripping with exasperation. "I'm not having you sleeping in storage with that recovering gut wound."

Phoibe nodded, pushing herself into a standing position. From the doorway, Kassandra watched Phoibe intently. She was a strong girl, but Kassandra would step in and give her a hand at even the slightest hint that Phoibe's legs might give out.

When Phoibe finally made it, Kassandra crouched in front of her.

"Malaka Phoibe, what am I going to do with you?"

She grinned. "You're never going to find out Kassandra. Where you go, I follow."

After Phoibe was safely tucked into bed and on her way to falling asleep, Kassandra went back above deck. Barnabas met her gaze and smiled.

"Have the gods protected our little stowaway?"

She huffed. "The gods had nothing to do with it, Barnabas. Phoibe is too stubborn to let a life threatening wound stop her."

"Don't be so cynical, Kassandra! The gods work in mysterious ways."

Kassandra decided it was better to agree to disagree when it came to her dear friend's faith in the gods. The gods had done little for Kassandra. If anything, they seemed to be working actively against her.

By the time Phoibe woke up, they had docked in a small village for the night. Kassandra saw her climb above deck, an arm pressed against her stomach.

"By the gods, Phoibe you need to rest!" Kassandra shouted, unintentionally alerting most of the crew to Phoibe's presence. "I swear it's almost like you want to reopen the stitching."

Phoibe responded by sticking her tongue out at Kassandra and she found it difficult not to respond by doing the same thing. It wouldn’t get Kassandra much respect if she acted in such a childish manner in front of her crew. Barnabas would never let her forget it. She suspected the same could be said for Herodotus.

From above Ikaros flew down, landing on Phoibe’s shoulder. He squawked, which earned him an instant scratch on the chin from the girl. Kassandra rolled her eyes.

“Keep it up, Ikaros! Continue acting like a cat and one of these days the gods will turn you into one,” Kassandra warned playfully. It earned her another squawk that she assumed was his way of telling her off.

The moment was interrupted by Phoibe’s stomach gurgling loudly. Kassandra laughed, gesturing for Phoibe to follow her.

“I haven’t eaten since we left Athens,” Phoibe admitted.

Kassandra pushed aside the lecture, deciding to save it for another day. Instead, she motioned for Phoibe to sit down. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll get some food for you, Phoibe . Make sure to keep it away from Ikaros. He’s starting to get big around the middle and it’ll do me no good when I have a need for him to scout ahead.”

The laugh that escaped Phoibe must’ve caused her some pain, but she hid it exceptionally well. Kassandra wasn’t sure if she should feel proud or concerned. She left the ship with a shake of her head, returning a few minutes later with food for Phoibe as well as Ikaros.

If Kassandra didn’t bring him back some food, the eagle would never forgive her.

She sat down beside her and handed her the food. “Here you go, Phoibe.”

Phoibe gladly -and eagerly- accepted the food. She began to eat, showing Kassandra exactly how hungry she was. It was a sight that brought Kassandra back to their time on Kephallonia. Many things had changed since then. 

Kassandra never thought she’d see Phoibe again. Yet here they were-- back together despite everything that happened. She thought it was a terrible idea for Phoibe to be traveling with her, but she didn’t have it in her heart to send her away.

Somehow, Kassandra would keep Phoibe alive and gods help anyone that tried to take her away again.


End file.
